24
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: When Dark Pit becomes too touchy-feely for Dark Patrisha's heart, she bans him from any form of intimacy. Dark Patrisha decides to screw with Dark Pit's emotions. However, Dark Patrisha is the one being screwed with. How long will this ban last?


Dark Patrisha "Tamantha" Avalon-Henderson rushed to get ready for school. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. After her shower, her servants fixed up her hair into its signature style and did her nails and brushed her teeth.

They also ironed out her outfit that would consider her a member of the "Goth Clique". Dark Patrisha's outfit held a black and red theme. She wore a puff sleeved top with a cleavage window and a split to show her navel.

Her skirt was black and she often wore long boots or thigh highs when wearing heeled shoes. She held the appearance of a 17-year old at the height of 6'11". When she was finally dressed and ready to go, she ran outside of the mansion to see her childhood friend waiting.

"Sorry, Kuro!" she wailed. "I'm tardy!"

Dark Pit "Kuro" Sanchez, who was leaning on the gate, glanced over at her in an irritated manner. He had red eyes, black hair and wings. He wore a black chiton, undershirt, shorts, bracers, and sandals. He wore a gold laurel crown, bracelet, and thigh ring.

His scarf was dark blue. Parts of Dark Pit's chiton, undershirt, and shorts were edged with gold trim. His shorts also had a pattern of gold circles and crescents going up his front and back thigh areas. Dark Pit's tunic had triangular patterns.

His eyes were narrow, with his eyelashes extending from the upper corner of his eyes. His eyebrows were comparatively thin as well. He had the appearance of a 18-year old with a height of 6'9". Underneath his ruby eyes was what appeared to be "guy-liner" and he had multiple ear piercings.

"…Ten minutes late," he said. "Another five and I would've left without you."

Dark Patrisha sighed.

"My alarm clock didn't go orf," she lied.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

"You stopped it on your own, didn't you?" he replied, scratching Dark Patrisha behind her ear. "Your sleeping habits are horrible."

"Ugh," Dark Patrisha groaned. "I don't hae time to change my–"

Dark Pit interrupted her by leaning up slightly, pulling her down by her neck, and kissing her briefly. Once he pulled away, Dark Patrisha was immediately silenced.

"Alright," Dark Pit said.

Dark Patrisha turned red from embarrassment.

"…Kuro," she said, embarrassed. "How many times hae I told yeh not to dae that? In front of my house even!"

"Did you ever?" Dark Pit answered.

Dark Patrisha replied by kicking him in the shin repeatedly.

"Ow!" Dark Pit faux-cried. "That hurts. Stop it!"

 _After what happened yesterday, Kuro has gotten mean somehow._ she thought. _Once he sees an opening, he's all over me._

"Tappy," Dark Pit said. "It's the usual spot for lunch, okay?"

"Aye," Dark Patrisha replied.

 _Is this really Kuro?_ she thought. _Though we were particularly distant before all this…_

Dark Pit scratched Dark Patrisha behind the ear.

"Don't be late," he teased.

 _But urgh._ Dark Patrisha thought. _Dammit. The worst part is I don't really mind all that much. The weakness of love, huh._

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Smash Academy Roof)

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha were having lunch together. They ate in a comfortable silence before Dark Pit broke it.

"How'd today's test go?" he asked.

Dark Patrisha smiled brightly, beaming.

"Sterling!" she answered. "I can't be more cocksure! It's not impossible that I aced it!"

She hugged Dark Pit tightly, grateful for his help.

"Really," she said. "It's all thanks to Kuro-Sensei."

Dark Pit looked over and smiled some.

"Is that so?" he said. "Keep it up. For next time, of course."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha groaned, not wanting to do more studying. "We're still gonna…? Study meetings…"

Dark Pit nodded.

"Of course," he answered. "Until your grades come above average. That's what I promised Dusk. Also… It's an excuse."

Dark Patrisha looked over at him, drinking her carton of milk.

"Excuse?" she asked, confused.

Dark Pit turned towards her and leaned in close.

"We won't be interrupted while we're "studying"," he whispered, leaning in close to her lips. "Right?"

Dark Patrisha began to panic. She shoved his face away from hers, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oi…" Dark Patrisha stammered. "Err… I… just drank some Gooseberry and Peach Milk, so my breath is really stinky."

 _I hope this works…!_ she thought.

Dark Pit took Dark Patrisha's hands in his.

"Haah?" he asked. "What are you trying to say? Doesn't this always happen?"

Dark Patrisha's anxiety skyrocketed.

"N-N-No!" she wailed. "No more! From today onwards, this kinda stuff is banned!"

Dark Pit gave her a look of shock before sighing.

"This is sudden…" he said. "What's wrong?"

"It's not sudden," Dark Patrisha replied.

 _If this goes on, I won't be able to control myself._ she thought.

"You…" Dark Pit said. "Hate it?"

Dark Patrisha shook her head.

"…No," she answered. "It's… nowt fancy that…"

 _If anything, it's embarrassing._ she thought.

Dark Pit glared at her before nodding.

"I get it," he said. "I'll stop."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha gasped, shocked.

 _Wha?_ she thought. _It's that… doddle… I at least expected a row at some point._

The school bell went off, signaling the end of lunch.

"There's the bell," Dark Pit said, sounding irritated. "See ya, Tappy. I'll walk you home after school."

Dark Pit stood up and turned to leave. Dark Patrisha became concerned about his tone.

"Ah," she said, grabbing Dark Pit by his tunic. "K-Kuro."

Dark Pit turned around to face her.

"Are yeh mad?" Dark Patrisha asked.

Dark Pit said nothing for a moment before he scratched Dark Patrisha behind the ear.

"Nah," he smiled.

He then left for his next class, leaving behind a confused Dark Patrisha.

… _That's…_ she thought. _Alreet then… I'm always the one being screwed with. Now it's Kuro's turn hae his emotions played with._

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(After School)

Dark Patrisha was running over to Dark Pit, who was waiting outside the school. He was pretty used to Dark Patrisha being late for everything.

"Sorry, Kuro!" she wailed, running over. "I-I'm tardy again. I got invited by Taki Itsuki to Blitz… What's its name? They wanted me to join."

"That's probably because they don't have enough members," Dark Pit replied. "What a coincidence. Takamasa Wada invited me, too."

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha began walking to Dark Patrisha's mansion.

"They probably planned it all along," she said. "But, I made up an excuse and ditched em."

"Same here," Dark Pit laughed.

Dark Patrisha turned to face her slightly shorter friend.

"So," she said. "It's straight to my gaff this time?"

"Yep," Dark Pit nodded.

"No stopping by anywhere today?" Dark Patrisha whined.

"Nope," Dark Pit replied. "Instead, I'll take it easy on the questions today."

"Che," Dark Patrisha scoffed.

Dark Pit walked slightly ahead of Dark Patrisha until she saw they were on the connection of Cloudfield Highway and Violent Road.

 _Ah…_ she thought. _This turn…_

Dark Patrisha looked at Dark Pit expectantly, but the Dark Angel didn't do anything. He just kept walking in silence.

 _He didn't…_ she thought. _Hold my hand. Today… He always would start to hold my hand from this turn to the rest of the way… and I would bitch about it._

Dark Patrisha looked down, disappointed.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Avalon-Henderson Manor)

Dark Pit and Dark Patrisha were in Dark Patrisha's room, studying for her Advanced Mathematics Class.

"…So," Dark Pit said. "Now we use the formula you memorized earlier."

Dark Patrisha pouted.

"Hmm…" she sighed. "I really suck at Advanced Mathematics…"

"You suck at _**ALL**_ subjects," Dark Pit teased.

Dark Patrisha began chewing on the pen that she was holding.

 _How is today any easier?_ she thought. _Shite, I'm peckish._

Dark Pit pulled the pen out of Dark Patrisha's mouth and leaned in close to her.

"Tappy," he said, pulling away. "Don't chew on other Smashtopican's pens!"

Dark Patrisha looked down, disappointed.

 _I thought I'd be snogged…_ she thought.

Dark Pit looked at his phone for the time and sighed.

"Well," he said. "It's time for me to get going."

Dark Patrisha looked up at him, but didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Oh aye, Kuro," she said. "Mum asked if yeh wanted to stay for supper. And yeh could spend the night, too, if yeh want. Tomorrow's The Fest Of The Falling Stars after all."

Dark Pit shook his head.

"…Nah," he answered. "I'll pass."

"Eh?" Dark Patrisha frowned, disappointed. "Why?"

 _It's banned._ Dark Pit thought. _Weren't you the one who said that?_

"I've got some stuff I need to take care of," he answered, turning towards the door. "See ya."

"W-Wait!" Dark Patrisha said. "I'll mosey yeh down."

Dark Pit turned around to face her.

"Ah…" he said. "Come to think of it, I almost forgot something."

 _Co-Come to think of it._ Dark Patrisha thought. _Whenever Kuro would leave, he'd snog me._

Dark Patrisha turned red and froze in place.

 _I-It's banned, Kuro._ she thought. _Is it alreet, Kuro!_

"My scarf," Dark Pit said, picking up a dark blue scarf. "My scarf."

He then turned and left out the door.

"See ya," he said.

… _What the hell was that…_ Dark Patrisha thought.

Dark Pit took the elevator downstairs, thinking to himself.

 _This is gonna be_ **HARD** _._ he thought.

"Oh," Ms. Dusk Henderson said. "Kuro, are yeh leaving already?"

"Thanks for your hospitality," Dark Pit said, leaving out the door.

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Later That Night)

Dark Patrisha was in bed, trying to sleep. She couldn't, however, and only thought about how, even _**WITH**_ the ban, her emotions were being screwed with anyways.

… _Kuro didn't touch me at all today._ she thought. _It was just me getting floop-a-hoop over nowt. It's as if things are going back to the way they were before._

Dark Patrisha started to panic.

 _What should I dae if we go back to being distant towards each other?_ she thought. _He accepted the ban so easily. Is it because deep down, he actually wants to go back to the way things were before… That's…_

-POINTLESS SCENE TRANSITION-

(Dark Pit's Room)

Dark Pit had a flashback to when Dark Patrisha was on her adventure, trying to find him. Though he didn't want her to find him, that didn't mean he didn't secretly follow her around to other planets. He secretly protected her from the things she didn't see.

She was what mattered the most to him, so her being alive was his whole life.

… _Compared to that time._ he thought. _This "no-touching" thing is…_

Dark Pit felt something on him and looked over. He saw Dark Patrisha on him, crying.

"I'm withdrawing the ban," she said.

Dark Pit looked at her, shocked.

"Weren't you uncomfortable being touched?" he asked.

"No," Dark Patrisha answered. "More fancy embarrassed."

"Haa?" Dark Pit asked.

Dark Patrisha's head was now in between Dark Pit's legs, not that he minded.

"But…" she said. "Nowt compared to not being touched. I hate it. And then it made me think all sorts of weird things."

Dark Pit sighed and face palmed.

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused.

"…The hell?" Dark Pit said, hugging Dark Patrisha tightly. "Then just say it! I thought you hated me…"

"So-Sorry," Dark Patrisha said.

"I'm relieved," Dark Pit said.

Dark Patrisha looked down at him.

"Kuro…" she whispered.

Dark Pit chuckled.

"Well," he smirked. "I knew you'd give up first anyways."

 _She really hasn't changed a bit._ he thought.

"Well, dae whatever yeh want," Dark Patrisha said. "But I'd fancy it if yeh took it doddle on me. My heart…"

"I'll see what I can do," Dark Pit replied.

He lightly pulled Dark Patrisha's hair.

"Oi!" she cried.

"Now, now," Dark Pit chuckled. "It's alright, right?"

"A-Aye," Dark Patrisha nodded, blushing.

The Dark Angel and the Werewolf Princess kissed each other. Dark Pit pulled away slightly and grabbed Dark Patrisha's butt, surprising her.

"It's been a while," Dark Pit said.

Dark Patrisha rolled her eyes.

"Yeh did it this forenoon," she snapped.

Dark Pit grabbed Dark Patrisha by her cheeks.

"Really now?!" he retorted.

Dark Patrisha smiled nervously. In the room that was twilight and shadow Dark Pit sat close enough for Dark Patrisha to breathe in his scent. His arms wrapped around her back and in one gentle pull their skin touched.

Dark Patrisha feel his hand in her hair, how he loves the softness, watching it tumble as he releases it. Then his hand moves down her cheekbones to her lips. That was when the kissing started and they started to move like partners in a dance that was written in their DNA.

Their bodies fit together as if they were made just for this, to fall into one another, to feel this natural rhythm. With a laugh Dark Pit shoved her off his lap and onto the bed, letting her fall with a soft bounce on the mattress.

They locked eyes for just a moment, just enough for them to feel safe with one another. Then he was all business. He undid her skirt, kissing from her toes upward. Slowly, his hands on her legs, always just a little higher than the kisses.

Dark Patrisha felt her back arch in anticipation, knowing where his fingers will soon reach. Her head rocked back against the pillow as he does, the first moan escaping her lips.

 _In the end, it's the same as always…_ she thought. _But, at least Kuro's chuffed._

It finally dawned on Dark Patrisha that she had no idea what she was doing. She began to panic as a result.

"Kuro?" she said, nervous.

Dark Pit didn't hear her. He was already gone and ready to stake his claim.

"Eh?!" Dark Patrisha squealed. "Wait… Just a minute! Wai-Wait! We're going too–"

 _Fast._ she thought.

It didn't take a genius to know that Dark Pit was extremely dissatisfied.

 _And now we hae another problem._ Dark Patrisha thought.

"Just let me prepare myself first…" she whimpered.

"Well," Dark Pit replied. "I'm used to waiting anyways."

 _I've got plenty of experience anyways._ he thought.

"Huh?" Dark Patrisha asked, confused. "Goodnight, Kuro."

"You're sleeping over?!" Dark Pit gasped.

Dark Patrisha nodded and Dark Pit decided to take what he could get. They got under the covers together and held each other close before falling asleep.


End file.
